Aichi's Feelings
by Yukiharu Hime
Summary: Aichi merasakan hal-hal aneh setiap ia bersama Kai. Bahkan saat ia tidak bersama Kai pun, Aichi merasa aneh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?


**Fandom : (Anime) Cardfight!(!) VANGUARD**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : Teen**

**Summary : Aichi merasakan hal-hal aneh setiap ia bersama Kai. Bahkan saat ia tidak bersama Kai pun, Aichi merasa aneh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?**

**Disclaimer : Akira Itō (**_**Yu-Gi-Oh! R)**_**, Satoshi Nakamura (**_**Duel Masters**_**), yang pasti bukan milik kami.**

**Warning : cerita one-shot shounen-ai yang abal (maklumin yak, yang pertama sih…), OOC, ga jelas, aneh, dan sebagainya. Ingat, cerita ini mengikuti cerita originalnya, tapi kalau tepatnya di bagian mana sih, author juga bingung *plak* boong deng, cerita ini berkisah setelah season 1 dan sebelum season 2. Caiyo~**

* * *

**Aichi's Feelings**

**by Yukiharu Hime**

**_Don't like don't read_**

**-Happy Reading-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Yoroshiku_, _minna-san_! _Boku no namae wa_ Sendou Aichi! Kalau kalian tau aku, paling karena aku memenangkan _National Tournament_ kemarin bersama timku, _Quadrifoglio_, yang disingkat Q4. Waktu itu aku mengalahkan Suzugamori Ren-san, yang ternyata adalah sahabat lamanya Kai-kun. Ohya… Ehem… Sebenarnya… Memang alasanku bermain _cardfight_ ini… Karena Kai-kun.

Dulu, saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Kai-kun bukanlah orang yang sedingin seperti sekarang. Ia sangat berbaik hati kepadaku yang dulu suka di-bully ini. Karena itulah juga ia memberikan kartu Vanguard yang langka, Blaster Blade, kepadaku. Akan tetapi, beberapa minggu setelah ia memberikan Blaster Blade-nya, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku sudah mencari keliling sekolah, keliling tempat yang dulu suka dikunjunginya. Tapi, tak pernah terlihat lagi sosoknya! Sejak saat itulah, aku benar-benar menghargai dan menjaga kartu Blaster Blade.

Hingga suatu hari, aku dipertemukan kembali dengan Kai-kun di Card Capital. Kalau saja kartu Blaster Blade itu tidak dicuri Morikawa-kun, aku tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Kai-kun lagi. Loh… Kok malah ngomongin Kai-kun terus nih? ("0_0)

Tapi memang, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku… Aku jadi malu sendiri kalau ketemu Kai-kun. Tapi kalau ga ketemu, aku jadi cemas dan pengen ketemu Kai-kun secepat mungkin! Ga tahan rasanya!

Hari ini, seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah aku mengunjungi Card Capital. Pintu depan Card Capital langsung terbuka secara otomatis begitu aku menapakkan kaki di depannya. Kulihat isi seluruh ruangan. Banyak orang sedang bertarung_ cardfight_. Aku tidak menemukan sesosok figur yang aku ingin temui hari ini. Ya, Kai-kun. Kurasakan jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakangku terdengar suara yang memanggil namaku.

"Aichi! Apa kabar?" Suara yang familiar bagiku. Jantungku berdebar lebih kencang lagi. Itu suara Miwa-kun. Biasanya, Miwa-kun datang ke sini… bersama Kai-kun. Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat Miwa-kun. L-lho? Kai-kun tidak sedang bersamanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Miwa-kun," jawabku tersenyum, sambil berjalan menuju salah satu meja di dalam Card Capital, diikuti oleh Miwa-kun. Aku ingin sekali bertanya kepadanya mengenai Kai, tapi tidak enak jadinya…

Begitu aku duduk, pintu Card Capital terbuka lagi. Ternyata, ada Kamui-kun. Ia melihat ke arahku seraya menyapa, "_Oniisan_! _Konnichiwa_!"

Aku membalasnya dengan singkat, "Konnichiwa, Kamui-kun."

Kamui-kun berjalan menuju meja tempat aku dan Miwa-kun duduk. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menatap Miwa dan bertanya, "Hmm? Temanmu itu mana?"

"Hahaha, maksudmu Kai? Entahlah, aku tidak melihatnya sepulang sekolah tadi. Kenapa? Mau _cardfight_ ya?" balas Miwa.

"Heh, tau aja! _Ore-sama_ akan menunjukkan kekuatan sebenarnya!" seru Kamui yang terlihat bersemangat sekali. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya. Sayang sekali, bahkan Miwa-kun yang temannya Kai saja tidak tahu Kai ada di mana saat ini. Tanpa kusadari, aku menundukkan kepala sehingga terlihat seperti orang yang sedih. Sepertinya Miwa-kun melihatku, karena setelah itu ia menoelku.

"Nee, Aichi!" ucap Miwa. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku, seperti mau membisikkan sesuatu. "Sebenarnya aku tau di mana Kai berada," sambungnya berbisik. Aku kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Eh... Kalau begitu kenapa tadi bilang tidak melihatnya?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan.

"Uhm... Sebenarnya dia kelihatan aneh dari pagi ini. Bagaimana kalau kaulihat keadaannya?" saran Miwa-kun. Sesaat aku malah menyalahartikan 'lihat keadaan' sehingga aku merasa wajahku memanas. Aku berpikir sebentar. Kalaupun aku mengunjunginya, apa yang bisa aku katakan pada Kai-kun?

Sepertinya Miwa-kun 'membaca' wajahku. Ia tersenyum, lalu berkata sesuatu lagi kepadaku, "Kau menyukai Kai, Aichi?"

"A-aaaa..." Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. _Etto_... Apa yang dia maksud 'menyukai' itu seperti... Menyukai sebagai kekasih? Atau keluarga?

"Aku tidak tahu, Miwa-kun... Hehe," jawabku seraya menampilkan tawaan paksa. Wajahku sepertinya memanas lagi!

"Fufu... Ya sudahlah... Kalau kau tidak ingin melihatnya juga gak apa-apa... Ohya, kau tahu? Besok 'kan hari ulang tahun Kai," ujar Miwa. Wah... Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku memberi hadiah untuk Kai-kun, ya!

"Terus? Kau mau memberinya hadiah 'kan, Aichi?" tanya Miwa-kun lagi-lagi menggodaku. Arrhh!

"I-iya, sepertinya..." balasku malu-malu.

"Ohhh kalau begitu, good luck ya!" sahut Miwa. Ia kembali duduk di seberangku. Hari itu pun berakhir dengan aku bertarung_ cardfight_ melawan Kamui-kun dan memenangkannya. Begitu manajer mengatakan toko akan ditutup, kami semua mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Aku berjalan dari Card Capital menuju rumahku. Di sepanjang perjalanan, aku berpikir untuk memberikan Kai-kun sebuah hadiah. Kira-kira hadiah apa yang cocok untuknya, ya?

Kulirik kanan kiri, mencari barang yang sekiranya cocok kujadikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Aku memberhentikan langkahku begitu melihat seorang pedagang di pinggir jalan sedang mengepak barang-barang jualannya. Di antara barang-barangnya itu, aku melihat dua buah _strap handphone_ yang berpasangan. Kedua _strap_ itu tidaklah begitu mencolok ataupun _girly_. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membeli kedua _strap_ itu. Sepertinya,_ strap_ yang satunya berwarna biru tua akan kuberikan kepada Kai-kun. Lalu... Bagaimana dengan yang satunya lagi? 0_0

Dasar, Aichi _no baka_! Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku bungkus saja _strap handphone_ itu. Eh... Kalau dipikir-pikir aku belum pernah melihat Kai-kun mengeluarkan_ handphone_. Tapi masa dia tidak punya _handphone_? Hahaha~

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun pagi tanpa dibangunkan oleh Emi, adikku. "Tumben sekali Aichi sudah bangun!" sahut Emi begitu aku keluar dari kamarku. Sepertinya Emi baru saja akan membangunkanku. Aku tertawa kecil kepada Emi lalu bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Selesai mandi, aku turun ke lantai bawah untuk mencicipi sarapan yang dibuat oleh ibuku.

Selesai sarapan, tidak lupa aku mengecek tas sekolahku. Ohya, hadiah untuk Kai-kun! Hampir saja aku melupakannya! Hari ini, tanggal 28 Agustus, adalah hari ulang tahun Kai-kun. Sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan memberikan hadiah yang baru saja kubeli kemarin kepadanya. Aku berlari kecil menuju kamar untuk mengambil sebungkus hadiah. Begitu menuruni tangga, Emi melihatku seraya tersenyum kecil, "Aichi, apa itu hadiah? Kau akan memberinya kepada siapa?" Uhh... Mata adik kecilku ini memang jeli!

"Ha..ha..ha... Kau mau tahu saja, Emi," balasku seraya terburu-buru untuk pergi ke sekolah. "_Ja ne_!"

Sepanjang perjalanan ini, aku terus memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Kai-kun nanti begitu aku memberikan hadiahnya? Semoga dia suka dengan hadiah murahan ini...

_TING TONG TING TONG_

Tak terasa, akhirnya bel tanda sekolah usai pun berdentang. Aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk bertemu Kai-kun, semoga saja ia berada di Card Capital hari ini!

Kulangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat saat tahu Card Capital hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi. Hup! Pintu Card Capital terbuka secara otomatis, dan...

...

Kai-kun tidak ada.

Aku hanya melihat Miwa sendirian di sana.

"Yoo! Aichi!" sahut Miwa begitu melihatku memasuki Card Capital. Ia mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku. "Kai ada di taman kota," bisiknya. Mendengar hal itu, aku langsung lari keluar Card Capital, mengabaikan Kamui-kun yang menyapaku dari dekat counter. Misaki-san mengalihkan penglihatannya sebentar dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

Aku sendiri, terus berlari menuju taman yang dimaksud Miwa-kun tadi. Sesampainya di taman, aku menggerakkan kepalaku ke kanan kiri, mencari sesosok figur itu. Karena terlalu lelah, aku hanya berjalan, sampai aku mendengar suara yang familiar bagiku dari arah belakang, "Aichi?"

Jantungku berdebar lebih kencang lagi. Aku membalikkan badan untuk melihat orang itu.

"K..Kai-kun..." jawabku malu-malu. Ahh, pada akhirnya Kai-kun yang menemukanku, bukan aku yang menemukannya! Terus kenapa... Dia tiba-tiba muncul begitu?!

"Miwa bilang kau mencariku," balasnya lagi. Eh? Miwa-kun ngapain memberitahu Kai-kun kalau aku mencarinya...

"_Etto_... Iya..."

"Ada apa?" Aku merasa wajahku memanas begitu ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kepadaku. Aku malah terus menatap tanah karena terlalu malu untuk menatapnya. Kata-kata yang aku keluarkan juga, jadi terbata-bata terus. Ada apa sebenarnya denganku!?

"Ah... Itu... _Otanjoubi omedetou_, Kai-kun!" ujarku secara langsung, mengulurkan tanganku yang sedari tadi membawa sebungkus hadiah. Mataku tertutup karena refleks. Begitu kubuka perlahan mataku, aku melihat Kai-kun membeku dan memasang muka kaget.

"Ah..." gumamnya. "Jadi karena itu, kau mencariku? Hihi..."

Eh? Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, Kai-kun baru saja tertawa. Ia kemudian tersenyum kepadaku dan mengambil hadiahnya. Aku merasa lega dan senang sekali Kai-kun menerima hadiahku. Apalagi, tadi ia tersenyum... Bukan, bukan senyum evil yang suka ia perlihatkan. Tapi... Senyum yang sangat tulus. Entah kenapa aku malah jadi terpana melihatnya.

"Terima kasih, Aichi," ucapnya. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Wajahku jelas saja langsung memanas. Apa wajahku jadi memerah ya...?

"Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" tanya Kai-kun yang wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajahku. Mataku sepertinya langsung terbelalak. Seketika itu juga, tangan kanan Kai-kun yang tidak memegang hadiah dariku menarik lengan kiriku sehingga tubuhku pun tertarik ke depan. Ter...nya...ta... Bibirku menempel tepat di bibirnya Kai-kun.

Kaget, aku langsung melonjak menjauhi Kai-kun. Aaaahhhhh! Itu tadi... Ci..u...man? Saking malunya, aku menutup wajahku sendiri dengan tanganku! K..Kai-kun... Ia hanya berdiri di depanku seraya menunjukkan evil smirk-nya.

"Aichi, maukah kaujadi... pacarku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. APA AKU TIDAK SALAH DENGAR?! Aku hanya terdiam terpaku di sana selama beberapa detik. "Jadi?" Ia tersenyum lagi kepadaku. Ahh! Siapa yang bisa tahan kalau Kai-kun sudah tersenyum! Jantungku rasanya seperti mau copot...!

"Iya. Aku... mau."

Aku menjawab antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, Aichi!" sahutnya lagi seraya tertawa kecil. Aku malah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Apa wajahku semerah itu? Lalu... Bagaimana dengan jawabanku tadi?

"Aichi? Tadi kamu bilang... Iya?" Kai-kun mendekatiku lagi. Ah... Debaran jantungku kencang sekali! Semoga tidak kedengaran! Sejak kapan, dia jadi seperti ini lagi! Sampai beberapa hari yang lalu Kai-kun masihlah sangat dingin kepadaku. Lalu... Kenapa... Bahkan sampai... 'Menembak'ku?!

"Boleh minta nomor handphone-mu?" tanyanya lagi. Dengan terbata-bata, aku menyebutkan nomor handphone-ku. Ia masih saja berdiri di depanku. Tapi, begitu ia selesai menyimpan nomornya, ia mengatakan "Sampai jumpa besok" dan pergi meninggalkanku. J...Jadi maksud semua ini... APA!?

Setelah insiden tadi, aku tidak balik ke Card Capital, melainkan langsung pulang ke rumahku dan membaringkan diri di atas kasur. Saat itu juga aku melihat strap yang kemarin aku beli. Begitu aku selesai memakaikan strap itu ke handphone-ku, handphone-ku berdering tanda ada pesan masuk. Saat kubuka inbox, pesan singkat itu berasal dari nomor yang tidak kukenal. Tapi ternyata... Itu adalah Kai-kun.

_Nee, Aichi..._

_I love you_

_-Kai_

Pesan itu sangat, sangat, sangatlah singkat, tapi memiliki arti yang beribu. Aku tidak tahan melihat pesan itu sehingga aku malah tertawa sendiri di kamar. Ternyata, aku mengalami hal-hal aneh kalau bersama Kai-kun itu karena... Aku memang menyukainya. Dari sejak pertama bertemu, sampai sekarang...

_I love you, too_

_-Aichi _

.

_**THE END**_

_**~Bonus~**_

Hari itu tidak berjalan seperti hari-hari yang biasanya di Card Capital, karena dengan adanya pasangan baru itu, semua orang jelas saja kaget.

"AAPAAAAA? _ONIISAN_ JADIAN DENGAN ORANG GA TAHU MALU INI!?" teriak Kamui yang jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Kai.

"Sudah, sudah, tenanglah Kamui-kun," sahut Miwa berusaha menenangkan Kamui yang super duper tidak percaya hal itu bisa terjadi juga.

"Wah, selamat ya, kalian berdua!" Sedangkan Misaki menyelamati Kai dan Aichi, si pasangan baru. "Semoga langgeng!" sambungnya lagi.

Keadaan pun kembali tenang dan mereka semua kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing. Saat sedang tidak bertarung _cardfight_, Aichi memerhatikan Kai yang sedang memainkan handphone-nya.

"_Strap handphone_-nya dipakai ya..." sahut Aichi. Kai pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari handphone-nya, lalu tersenyum kepada Aichi.

"Kau memakai kembaran _strap_ ini, ya, 'kan?" tanya Kai menggoda Aichi.

"Eh? Kok tau?"

"Haha! Dilihat dari manapun, _strap_ ini seperti _strap_ berpasangan."

Aichi merasa wajahnya kembali memanas.

"Ti...Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Aichi malu-malu. Ia terlihat sangat manis dan imut di mata Kai, membuat Kai ingin menciumnya lagi.

"Boleh, kok," Benar saja, Kai berjalan mendekati Aichi dan menciumnya. Lantaslah seisi Card Capital pun menjadi syok melihat dua lelaki ini berciuman.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Rin:_ GOMENNASAAAAAAAI_ ini OOC sekali rupanya! Aku ini memang hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang kurang berbakat dalam menciptakan fanfiction... Tapi aku bisa bayangin kok Kai jadi seperti itu! XD Mohon _review_nya ya _minna-san_~ **  
**


End file.
